Time Troubles
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: Now that Michiru has been saved, what will happen to the gang and the YYH gang in Inu's time? R&R PLEAZE! SMDBZInuYYHFamily Guy crossover! Chapter 4 Up!
1. Michiru Dissappears

Disclaimer: I own NO anime. So no sueing my last $1!!!!!!!!! MINE!!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Ok, this is going to be my first ever, and really complicated cross- over! It also has OC's. It'll be more like a DBZ/Sailor Moon/Inuyasha cross- over. Oh well. Who knows what pairings they'll be. So please read and find out. (Flames accepted, because I can just kill you in my other story, MUWHAHAHAHAA!) Warning: RINI AND HOJO BASHING!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter One: Holly Dissapears  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"I wonder when Holly's coming with Rini. Hmmmm......oh! That's it! I did it! YAY!!!," Hotaru exclaimed as she finished her, "DESTROY ANNOYING RINI MACHINE". Rini had really gotten on her nerves lately because everytime Hotaru tried to get a date, Rini would steal them all away.  
  
"HEY HOTARU!," Rini smiled going over to Hotaru.  
  
"Oh........HI RINI," Hotaru said hiding her evil grin. "Where's Holly?"  
  
"She's coming! There's this dude named Vegeta, and he's wicked strong, but she's stronger!!!!," Rini said quickly.  
  
".........really now? Oh...you must be tired after running all that way just to see me, why don't you take a seat?," Hotaru said smiling innocently pointing to her "KILL RINI" chair.  
  
"Ok!," Rini stupidly said and sat in the chair. Hotaru then pressed a button and Rini was instantly tied up. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! HOTARU!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I don't know," Hotaru said giggling evilly. She then pressed another button and Rini was put into a rocket, and the rocket blasted off into space. "BYE RINI!!!!! HAVE A NICE TRIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile....Holly was fighting Vegeta purposely.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!!!!!!," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"YES I CAN!!!!! Veggie-head!!!!!!!," Holly yelled back.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!," Vegeta said out-raged going SSJ. Holly then heard the rocket ship with Rini in it blast off.  
  
"COOL!!!! I'll catch ya later Vegeta, I gotta see what happened!!," Holly said flying off to Hotaru's place. Vegeta did nothing but blink a lot.  
  
"So.......you did it I see," Holly said smirking at Hotaru.  
  
"Yup! Let's celebrate! SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!!!!!," Hotaru yelled transforming into Sailor Saturn.  
  
Now, since Holly wasn't a sailor scout, she had (A/N: don't ask how I thought of this, I'll never shut up) King Yema take away Neptune's job and gave it to Holly.  
  
"Kay! NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!!!! MAKE-UP!!!!!!," Holly yelled transforming into Sailor Neptune. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn then ran down the street causing ppl to stare at them. Now because Holly and Hotaru weren't what they used to be, they made ppl pay when they annoyed them.  
  
"STOP STARRING AT ME DARNIT!!!!! NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!!!," Sailor Neptune yelled soaking EVERYONE in the city with one blast.  
  
"Could you tune it down a bit?! I didn't need a shower!," Sailor Saturn yelled ringing her hair out.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!," Sailor Neptune apologized. Then she spotted..........HOJO!!!!!!!! "HOBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sailor Neptune then blasted him with one of her DBZ energy blasts.  
  
"I LOVE LIFE!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!," Hojo yelled running away, then he got hit, and he died!  
  
"YAY!!!!!I RIDDED THE WORLD OR EVIL!!!! Except for ME, but who cares?!," Sailor Neptune yelled looking proud.  
  
"WE CARE!!!!," the whole world yelled back at her.  
  
"You shouldn't do that! She's gonna get ma-," Sailor Saturn said looking at Sailor Neptune, but was cut off from Neptune's huge blast the destroyed the whole world. "There went our readers, Holly!!!!"  
  
".....oops, good thing I'm the soldier of life too!!!," Sailor Neptune said bringing the Earth and all of it's ppl back to life.  
  
"I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!! I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!," Hojo yelled in delight.  
  
"That's what you think! SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!!," Sailor Saturn yelled blasting him.  
  
"I DON'T!!!!! I DON'T!!!!!!!!!," Hojo yelled as he died yet again.  
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn went back to normal laughing.  
  
"That felt great killing him!," Holly giggled.  
  
"Yeah!," Hotaru sat down laughing.  
  
Suddenly, something came crashing down in front of Hotaru.  
  
"WHAT THE?!," Hotaru screamed while having this expression: 0_0;;  
  
Then, someone came out of the object. He had lavender hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a C.C. jacket with a sword on his back. Hotaru's eyes went into hearts.  
  
"Oh! Did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry!," the guy said.  
  
"I'm f-f-fine," Hotaru said starring at him.  
  
"Sorry! I know this may sound dumb....but I'm Mirai Trunks. I'm sorta......from-"," Mirai Trunks was interrupted.  
  
"THE FUTURE?! WHOA!!!!! THIS SHIP IS MEGA AWESOME DUDE!!!!!!," Holly exclaimed searching his Time Machine.  
  
"GET OUT OF THAT!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T TOUCH THOSE!," Mirai Trunks yelled trying to get to Holly.  
  
"Oooooooooo, what does this button do!?," Holly said pressing a button. Instantly she was pulled into the seat, and went back to the 60's.  
  
"Did that..........just happen?," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Holly!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!! Now wh- YOUR CUTE!!!!!!!," Hotaru couldn't resist and she glomped him.  
  
"WHOA! Hello to you too!," Mirai Trunks said blushing rapidly.  
  
"Ok, now what?," Hotaru said letting go of Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Let's just hope that 'Holly' person knows how to control that thing...," Mirai Trunks sighed.  
  
~*~Where Holly's at~*~  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!!!!! THAT HURT!!!!!!!!,' Holly yelled rubbing the bump on her head. She then got out of the time machine, made it into a capsule, put it in her pocket, and looks at her surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?," she asked herself. Suddenly, a guy dressed as a wolf came up to Holly as lightening speed.  
  
"What's your name?!," the weirdly dressed person asked.  
  
"Holly," she replied.  
  
"I'm Koga, and," Koga said as he scooped Holly up and started running off from the Inuyasha crew, " I GOT A HOLLY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DUDE?!," Holly yelled.  
  
"As I said, I have a Holly, AND YOU WILL BE MY WOLF QUEEN SINCE KAGOME HATES ME!!!!,' Koga smiled.  
  
"IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!," Holly yelled kicking him in the stomach knocking him out. "No one takes, The Holly."  
  
"Are you okay?," a monk asked her.  
  
"Yes.....but who are all of you and where am I?!," Holly said. Then she felt something on her rear. It was the monk's hand! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"QUIT IT MIROKU!!!!!!!," Sango yelled knocking him out with her boomerang thingy.  
  
"thanks....I think......," Holly said.  
  
"I'm Sango, and the monk's Miroku. Who are you?," Sango asked.  
  
"I'm Holly Colleen Serenity," Holly said.  
  
"I'm Kagome," Kagome said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "SAY SOMETHING OR SIT!!!!"  
  
"AH!!!!!!!," Inuyasha already sat because of that word. "I'm.....In the dirt........" Holly giggled at that.  
  
"He's Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you......except Miroku," Holly smiled.  
  
"I'm Shippo!," Shippo yelled jumping out of a tree and landed in Holly's lap.  
  
"YOUR CUTE!!!!!!!," Holly exclaimed hugging the life out of Shippo. Shippo = @_@.  
  
Holly then let go and got up.  
  
"I don't know how I got here, but can you help me in any way?," Holly asked.  
  
"OF COARSE! We'd be glad to help you!," Miroku said getting up.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!," Holly started yelling and running away.  
  
"Good going, Miroku," Sango glared.  
  
"COME BACK!!!!! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!!!!!!!," Miroku said running after Holly.  
  
"Oh gosh.....he wouldn't!," Sango said.  
  
"He so would....," Kagome said as her eyes narrowed.  
  
While running, Holly spotted someone who looked exactly like Kagome, except..she was paler and had straight hair.  
  
"Kagome?," Holly said walking towards the woman since she lost Miroku.  
  
"I am not KAGOME," the woman said angerly.  
  
"Then who are you?," Holly asked curiously.  
  
"I'm Kikyo. Kagome is my reincarnation. She needs to die," Kikyo said coldly.  
  
"Kagome's nice though! I can see you aren't...Hey! How about I give you a make-over?!," Holly smiled.  
  
"Make-over?," Kikyo asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: MAKEOVER TIME!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! and I'm Holly for one. it's not about ME though, it's about me AND my friend (Hotaru). So please review!! If you don't, I SHALL SEND RABID MONKEYS OVER TO YOUR HOUSE!!! Laterz! 


	2. A Makeover, and a Kiss

Disclaimer: Do I own it you ask? No I answer. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
A/N: .................*sees that she has to type* OH! Sorry......yes......I am hyper. Ok....so Holly goes back in time.....now what to do? MUWHAHAHAHAA!!! Yes, Let's continue, shall we? Oh, and I'm adding another crossover. FAMILY GUY! I know it's not anime, but it's funny. And I know Stuwie is spelled Stewie, but I'm gonna spell it Stuwie anywayz! Though I might call him both as well.... )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Darnit Lois! You lost me again! And she calls herself MY mother, hmph!," Stuwie said walking down the street.  
  
"Look at the little boy! He's got a big head......," Hotaru said pointing to Stuwie.  
  
"Who the heck do you think you are calling me a big head?! FEED ME NOW WOMAN!! I WANT PANCAKES!," Stewie yelled walking up to Hotaru.  
  
"............pancakes..........right............," Hotaru blinked.  
  
"Your right, he DOES have a big head," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!," Stewie said getting one of his machine guns out.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME!," Hotaru yelled at him, then transforming into Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Whoa......," Mirai Trunks mumbled as he watch Hotaru transform. "She's.....amazing and beautiful...."  
  
"OK LITTLE DUDE!!! LET'S RUMBLE!!!!," Sailor Saturn yelled getting her glaive out.  
  
"That's an amazing glaive! How about we team up and take over the world together!," Stewie said.  
  
"Been there, done that, moved on," Sailor Saturn replied. Stewie only starred at her. "What?"  
  
"YOU'RE SO EVIL!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!," Stewie said hugging her leg.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!! GET OFF ME!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!! MIRAI TRUNKS! HELP!," Sailor Saturn yelled flinging her leg everywhere.  
  
"HEY! SHE'S MINE!! I SAW HER FIRST!!!!!," Mirai Trunks said taking Stewie and dumped him to a dare care center. When he got back to Sailor Saturn she was smiling.  
  
"Your girl, huh? I like the sound of that," she said blushing. Mirai Trunks smiled and held her hand and they walked off to C.C. together.  
  
~*~Where Holly's at~*~  
  
"Done!," Holly said finishing Kikyo's make over.  
  
"IS THAT ME?!," Kikyo yelled in delight. She had a hot pink dress on. White High heels (which she didn't like). She had her hair cut shoulder lengh, and pink pearl clip-on earrings. She had crimson red lip stick, light blue eye shadow, mascara, and a light pink blush on.  
  
"Yup! You look great!," Holly smiled.  
  
"I've......never.........felt.....like this. I feel....happy," Kikyo smiled.  
  
~*~Where Stewie's at~*~  
  
"...........I HATE BABY SITTERS!!!!!!!," Stewie yelled at Rachael.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me! I'm getting paid to watch you little dude," Rachael said.  
  
"Well well well.......aren't you miss perfection then," Stewie said. Rachael glared.  
  
"Don't get on my nerves, kid," she said.  
  
"AND WHY NOT?! You aren't the boss of me, gothy!," Stewie said.  
  
".............no one has ever called me that...........," Rachael blinked. Stewie looked away and walked away. Rachael thought, 'What did I do!?,'  
  
~*~Where Holly's at~*~  
  
"So as we said earlier, go to that place and just sing, THEY'LL LOVE YOU!," Holly yelled after Kikyo.  
  
"OK!," Kikyo smiled running.  
  
Holly walked off back to the Inu gang.  
  
"We are so sorry about Miroku!!!," Sango said handling a leash...that Miroku was on and he was still trying to get to Holly. Holly only blinked and shivered.  
  
"He won't be able to get to me, WILL HE?!," Holly said going blue.  
  
"Nope," Sango said injecting sleeping stuff in Miroku. Miroku was out like a light, OR WAS HE? Of coarse he was!  
  
"THANK GOD!!!!!," Holly sighed.  
  
~*~Where Hotaru and Mirai Trunks are~*~  
  
"So Mirai Trunks........your from the future?," Hotaru blushed as usual.  
  
"Uh huh, it's nothing much though. Androids destroyed it, but it won't happen in this time, I made sure of it," Mirai Trunks smiled at Hotaru.  
  
"ANDROIDS?! EEEEEK!!!!!!," Hotaru said glomping him.  
  
"I could get used to this," Mirai Trunks grinned. Hotaru let go and walked into Capsule Corp. with him. Little did they know, the original Trunks was in the kitchen making lunch!  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!!! CLONES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!," Trunks screamed like a girl and ran into his room with his peanut-butter and jelly sandwhich.  
  
"Oh God.........," Mirai Trunks sighed.  
  
"That was slightly amusing!," Hotaru giggled.  
  
"I hope he's alright, I wouldn't want Chibi Me getting all scared," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!! CLONES!!!!!!! CLONES!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Trunks yelled running down the street after he climbed out of his window.  
  
"I think he's scared," Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Yup.....sure is......," Mirai Trunks sweatdropped. 'What has he been watching?!,' he thought.  
  
"Trunks? Is that-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!," Bulma said as Trunks knocked her down from his running. "THERE GOES ALL MY SHOPPING!!!!!!!!! TRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! EVIL MOTHER!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Trunks said running again.  
  
~*~Back at C.C.~*~  
  
"Now what?," Hotaru asked.  
  
"We look for a time machine," Mirai Trunks said going down the hall. As he passed one room, he saw a teenager girl who looked a lot like Bulma.  
  
"STRANGER!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A LOOK-A-LIKE TRUNKS!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Bra screaming spraying pepper spray in Mirai Trunks' eyes.  
  
"I'M BLIND!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!," Mirai Trunks said falling down.  
  
"That wasn't nice! He's your brother!," Hotaru said immediatly helping Mirai Trunks.  
  
"He is? But......he doesn't look EXACTLY like my brother.....," Bra questioned.  
  
"Well he's from the future," Hotaru said.  
  
"Oh..........COOL! He must be less stupid then! YAY!," Bra smiled.  
  
"I'M STILL BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Mirai Trunks yelled.  
  
"Here," Hotaru said rubbing his eyes with her clean tissue.  
  
"Thanks.....," Mirai Trunks said blushing.  
  
"No problem," Hotaru smiled sweetly. Then, they kissed passionately. Bra was grossed out, so she ran away. When the kiss was broken, Hotaru and Mirai Trunks looked into each others eyes and felt the first feeling of true, and meaningful love.  
  
Then they got up and went to Bulma's lab, where they saw the new and immproved, Time Machine. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: You like? You hate? Please like it! And REVIEW! If you're a flamer however.....you got serious problems. And if you don't review, I WILL SEND THE LITTLE WENCH RINI AFTER YOU!!!!!! MUWHAHAHAHA! So please be nice and review nicely. *suddenly a halo appears on her head* ^-^ 


	3. Time Troubles Part 1

Disclaimer: I no own anything. *glares at the guys in suits* GO HOME!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review Responces:  
  
SailorSaturn2: I have too much to say to you...*laughs* Ah well. Here's my update! ^_^ Oh, and Hotaru...I'M IN A STORY!!!  
  
CEO: *glares* Just watch out is all I have to say.  
  
M. Trunks: YOUR HEAD SHOULD HURT! HA!  
  
esteebee: Awwwww.....thanks!! I FEEL SPECIAL!! *can hear Trunks say 'that's what YOU think'* ....I have a feeling of what to do in my story NOW...  
  
Sailor Water Dragon: Ok, SAILOR MERCURY! *laughs* I'll try and put you in it. Key Word: TRY.   
  
MajinCrono: Okies! Here's more!!! I think..*heck freezes over* I DIDN'T DO THAT!!!  
  
Lalalele: It's funny? YAY! I GOTZ A PURPOSE IN LIFE NOW!!! Or DO I?! *weird music goes on in the backround* ....NOT ME AGAIN!  
  
zara m: LOL!! Sorry bout the Rini moving in thing. And here's the update to make it all up!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*music plays again* Chapter 3! Time Trouble!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So Holly...where did you come from?," Sango asked while cooking noodles.  
  
"From what I see in front of me, I came from the future," Holly sighed.  
  
"The Future. Hmmm. Sounds interesting. Is there...anyone special back at your time?," Sango said.  
  
"Well.....no....not yet....," Holly said quietly as she looked down.  
  
"There's this wolf dude who you MIGHT like!," Kagome grinned.  
  
"Koga....met him already.....he's messed up," Holly glared.  
  
"Ohhhh........darnit," Kagome mumbled.  
  
Holly got up and started walking off.  
  
"Inuyasha, watch over her, she might not be able to defend herself," Sango said.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr.......fine......I'll watch her," Inuyasha glared at Sango then followed Holly.  
  
Holly walked all the way to a river.  
  
"Water!!! YAY!!!! NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!! MAKE-UP!!," Holly yelled while transforming into Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Oh my God....w-w-what IS she?! No one can do something like that..unless....NARAKU," Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"This is better. What's that? A demon of some sort? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!," Sailor Neptune yelled while attacking the beast. It lay dead now.  
  
'IT IS NARAKU'S DOING!!! How DARE he!!,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Yay! I did it! And they said I'd never amount to anything!," Sailor Neptune laughed proudly.  
  
She turned around to see an angry Inuyasha. She looked a little scared, then he finally spoke up.  
  
"So....how long you been with Naraku?," he glared.  
  
"Who's Naraku?," Sailor Neptune asked innocently.  
  
"NARAKU, THE ONE YOUR SERVING," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
".....I don't follow....I've never heard that name. I swear!," she said looking a little upset.  
  
"I don't believe you," Inuyasha said extending his claws.  
  
"SIT!!!," Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell face flat in the ground. "Inuyasha, why did you do that?! She isn't with Naraku!!!"  
  
"Who the heck is Naraku?!?!," Sailor Neptune exclaimed.  
  
"He's a powerful half-demon who-," Kagome got cut off when an arrow was shot by her face and it barely missed her. Kagome turned to see Kikyo glaring at her. "Kikyo...."  
  
"Kagome. Do not tell her. I will;" Kikyo said walking over to Sailor Neptune. "I only owe it to her."  
  
"K-Kikyo....w-w-why are you...PRETTY like someone in my time?!," Kagome tried not to laugh.  
  
"Because miss blue hair gave me a make-over, GOT A PROBLEM?," Kikyo said coldly raising her bow and arrow as if to shoot at Kagome.  
  
"Nope," Kagome said calmly.  
  
"You all can tell I'm the same?," Sailor Neptune asked.  
  
"There's not many people with blue hair," Kagome giggled.  
  
"Yeah...your right! But I personally love blue. And I'm the Soldier of the Sea, so it's only right I have blue wavey hair!," Sailor Neptune grinned.  
  
"Yes, I agree, and it looks awesome!," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thank you!," the blue haired sailor scout replied.  
  
  
  
~~Meanwhile at Capsule Corperation  
  
Two hours later Hotaru and Mirai Trunks were searching through Bulma's lab. Mirai Trunks smiled as he found a brand new time machine.  
  
"It's perfect!," he exclaimed.  
  
"Mirai Trunks...wait here....I'll be.....right back," Hotaru said running off. Mirai Trunks just blinked.  
  
"HARUKA!!!," Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Hotaru, something wrong?," Haruka (Amara) asked.  
  
"Yes! Holly accidentally went back in time! We need more help!!," Hotaru said looking upset.  
  
"Ok kid, I'll get the other scouts. Trista should be able to get us there in no time," Haruka said driving off.  
  
"I only hope...," Hotaru said to herself. Then she ran back to Mirai Trunks. "Ok, let's go!"  
  
"But...we don't even know what time she went to," Mirai Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Knowing her...she pressed a button that was blue. What time would that be?," she asked.  
  
"Oh! I know that time! Let's go!," Mirai Trunks said jumping into the time machine helping Hotaru in. He started it up, and went back in time. But it wasn't the right time.  
  
"Where are we?!," Hotaru looking quite scared.  
  
"I...I don't know!," Mirai Trunks said looking around.  
  
"Filthy humans. What are you doing HERE?," a short guy with spiked up blue hair said.  
  
"W-W-Who are you?," Hotaru said.  
  
"I'm Hiei if you must know. But what are you doing in MY home!?," Hiei exclaimed.  
  
"AH!!," Hotaru jumped back from his outburst.  
  
"It's not your house, Hiei, and stop scaring the girl," a man with long red hair said chuckling.  
  
"Who are you?," Hotaru asked blushing. Mirai Trunks glared at him.  
  
"I'm Kurama. And you 2 are?," Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe," Hotaru said.  
  
"I'm M. Trunks Briefs...," Mirai Trunks said still glaring.  
  
"What does the M stand for if I may ask?," Kurama said.  
  
"Mirai. I'm from the future future that will never ever happen," Mirai Trunks said pulling Hotaru to him. Hotaru blushed even more, she was LOVING this!  
  
"Oh, interesting," Kurama said.  
  
"Will you just leave already?!?!," Hiei glared.  
  
"HEY SHORTIE!! STOP YELLING AT THE CUTE GIRL!!!," Kuwabara yelled coming in, but Yukina was following him.  
  
"Kuwabara!!," Yukina cried. "I'm your girlfriend and you call another girl cute?! IT'S OVER!!!," she yelled storming off crying.  
  
"Oh crap.....YUKINA! I'M SORRY!," Kuwabara ran after her.  
  
"That was....not called for," Hotaru said.  
  
"YEAH," Mirai Trunks said glaring more at everyone but Hotaru.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?," Kurama asked.  
  
"We're looking for my friend! Holly! She went back in time and got lost.," Hotaru said looking down.  
  
"YEAH! In MY time machine...," Mirai Trunks glared.  
  
"I bet we can help," Kurama smiled.  
  
"I don't want to...," Hiei glared.  
  
"IS THE GIRL CUTE?!," Yusuke said running in.  
  
"I wouldn't know, but here's her picture," Hotaru said handing the picture to Yusuke.  
  
"I'M HELPING," Yusuke said right away.  
  
"Though I think she's changing her name to Michiru. Like the first Neptune. She likes the name," Hotaru giggled.  
  
~*~Where Haruka and the other Scouts are at~*~  
  
"Agreed, we go back in time to....the...Feudal Era?," Haruka said.  
  
"Yes. That's what it's called," Trista said while reading a book.  
  
"We better transform first, just in case," Rei said.  
  
"Of coarse! MERCURY STAR POWER!!," Amy said transforming into Sailor Mercury.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!!," Rei yelled transforming to Sailor Mars.  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!!!," Haruka yelled transforming into Sailor Uranus.  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!!!," Lita yelled tranforming into Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"PLUTO STAR POWER!!," Trista yelled transforming into Sailor Pluto.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!," Mina yelled transforming into Sailor Venus.  
  
"Where's Serena?," Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Who knows. Let's leave without her," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Ok, TIME BLAST!!!," Sailor Pluto yelled sending herself, and all the scouts to Inuyasha's time.  
  
From the stress of the time travel, they all passed out on the ground.  
  
Luckily Sailor Neptune was walking by to get away from the Kikyo-Kagome fight.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!! Uranus! Pluto! Venus! Jupiter! Mars! Mercury!!," Sailor Neptune yelled hurrying over to them. "Please! Wake up!"  
  
They didn't budge.  
  
"You asked for it then....NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!," Sailor Neptune yelled soaking them. They all woke up.  
  
"NEPTUNE! YOUR OK!!," Sailor Uranus smiled.  
  
"Of coarse I am, silly willy! Did you REALLY think something BAD happened?!," Sailor Neptune giggled.  
  
"NEPTUNE!," all the scouts yelled and gave Sailor Neptune a group hug.  
  
"CAN'T.........BREATHE...........GUYS!!!!!!!!," Sailor Neptune choked. They all let go and laughed.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, in the next chapter, I'm changing Holly's name to Michiru. But Holly will still be her nickname. If you want another chapter, I'm gonna have to get a lot of reviews for inspiration! Or....REVIEW OR I'LL SEND RINI *AND* HOJO *AND* JAKEN TO YOUR HOUSE!!! *looks at Sailor Saturn* I know you'll review, so don't run away, LOL!! LATERZ PPLZ! 


	4. Time Troubles Part 2

Disclaimer: I NO OWN IT!! I SWEAR!!!   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
zara m: Check in the closet, Rini's been taught to hide in those! lol!  
  
SailorSaturn2: ....... *sweatdrop* ........  
  
Trunks: LOL! You made her speechless! That's good!!  
  
S. Neptune: *still can't talk* ô¿ô;;  
  
Trunks: Neptune......speak already.....  
  
S. Neptune: *runs under the bed* THE HURRICANE'S A COMING!!  
  
Trunks: .....GEE!!!! THANKS SS!!!! *Glares*  
  
Aruba: YAY!!! YOU FINALLY REVIEWED! At this point, I thought you hated Sailor Moon! lol!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Four: Time Troubles Part 2  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh my gosh guys! How did you get here?!," Sailor Neptune cried happily.  
  
"Ahem," Sailor Pluto smiled and held up her big Time Key Thingy. (a/n: I know I know.....I'm stupid.....)  
  
"Very clever, but won't you get into trouble by using it, Sailor Pluto?," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Nah....I shouldn't. If it's to rescue a sailor scout, I think I won't have caused THAT much harm," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Ok. Good;" Sailor Neptune said going back to normal. Then the rest of the scouts went back to normal too.  
  
"So...this is what the past looks like.....not bad," Haruka said looking around.  
  
"It seems really peaceful here, Michiru. I bet you've had a nice time," Amy said.  
  
"Not exactly...if a monk dressed in purple and dark blue comes into view, RUN AWAY FROM HIM," Michiru said.  
  
"Why?," Lita asked.  
  
"JUST RUN," Michiru glared. Lita shut up and backed away from Michiru.  
  
  
  
~*~Where Mirai Trunks and Hotaru are~*~  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!," Keiko yelled hitting Yusuke in the head with a frying pan (a/n: What the heck is it with anime women and frying pans?!?! I WANNA KNOW!!)  
  
"OW!!!!!! What IS it Keiko!?," Yusuke yelled back at her while rubbing his head.  
  
"WHAT IS IT ABOUT THE *CUTE* GIRL!!!! WELL?!?!?!," Keiko glared.  
  
"Uhhhh.........what cute girl?," Yusuke grinned innocently.  
  
"IT'S OVER YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Keiko yelled at the top of her lungs and ran off.  
  
"Great.........oh well! There's a cute girl we gotta rescue! Let's go!," Yusuke grinned stupidly.  
  
"He's scary.....," Hotaru said wide-eyed.  
  
"Very," Mirai Trunks glared.  
  
  
  
~*~At Inuyasha's time~*~  
  
"Hotaru should've been here by now....I'm going to go and get her. PLUTO STAR POWER!!," Trista yelled while transforming into Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Be careful, Trista....," Michiru whispered.  
  
"I will.... TIME BLAST!!!," Sailor Pluto yelled going to where Hotaru was.  
  
"SAILOR PLUTO!!!," Hotaru yelled seeing her.  
  
"Hello Hotaru. I see you got lost," Sailor Pluto smiled.  
  
"We sure did! Did you find Michiru?! Is she ok!?," Hotaru asked.  
  
"She's just fine, now come on, let's go," Sailor Pluto said getting ready to do another Time Blast.  
  
"Everyone who's coming to..erm...HELP Michiru come on!!," Hotaru said running over to Sailor Pluto.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama (dragging Hiei), Mirai Trunks ran with Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru, you might wanna transform," Sailor Pluto said looking down at her.  
  
"Oh! Right! SATURN PLANET POWER!!! MAKE-UP!!!!!," Hotaru yelled transforming to Sailor Saturn. "This is better!"  
  
"Ok....TIME BLAST!!!," Sailor Pluto yelled transporting Sailor Saturn, Mirai Trunks, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke.  
  
"Yay! Pluto's back guys!," Michiru smiled.  
  
"MICHIRU!!!!!!," Sailor Saturn yelled running up to Michiru hugging her. "I'm so glad your safe!"  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK IMA WEAKLING!?," Michiru said fuming.  
  
All the scouts blinked and then laughed at her.  
  
"CUTE GIRLS EVERYWHERE!!!," Yusuke said about to pass out.  
  
"Calm down, human. Their only females," Hiei snorted.  
  
"GIRLS GIRL GIRLS!!!!," Yusuke said glomping Amy.  
  
"Ewwww!!! Get off!!!," Amy yelled throwing him down.  
  
"Darnit....," Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!! MERCURY STAR POWER!!!," Amy yelled transforming.  
  
"Oh.....crap.........AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!," Yusuke yelled running away.  
  
"I don't think he'll ever get it...," Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"Ah! I see you and Mirai Trunks got together Sailor Saturn!," Michiru giggled.  
  
"Yes.....we did.....," Sailor Saturn smiled and then kissed Mirai Trunks on the cheek. He went COMPLETELY red.  
  
"HELLO!," Mirai Trunks yelled while passing out.  
  
~*~Where Stewie's at~*~  
  
"CHANGE ME!!!," Stewie yelled at Rachael.  
  
"Why? I just did! This is NOT fair!," Rachael yelled changing him again.  
  
"FEED ME PANCAKES NOW!!!," Stewie ordered. Rachael glared at him.  
  
"Who's your Mother?," she asked.  
  
"Lois Griffen, why?," Stewie glared.  
  
"Oh.....no reason....," Rachael said dialing Lois' phone number. "Hello, Lois? Hi! This is Rachael from Rachael's Cheap Day Care Center!! Ummmmmm....can you PLEASE come and get your son, Stewie! HE'S DRIVING ME INSANE!!!!"  
  
"Well, ok. Thank you for finding him, Miss! We lost him today!! I've been so worried!," Lois smiled.  
  
"WELL PICK HIM UP ALREADY!!," Rachael yelled slamming the phone down.  
  
"Well...she's a little rude!," Lois said putting the phone down.  
  
"You're going home!!!! YES!!!!!!!," Rachael screamed with delight.  
  
"I am?! DARN YOU! I have to escape, otherwise the man in white will imprison me back in the womb!!!," Stewie glared at Rachael.  
  
"Uhhh.....say wha?," Rachael blinked.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO LET ME ESCAPE!!!," Stewie yelled.  
  
"Sorry little dude, but I can't let you! I NEED THE MONEY!," Rachael yelled back.  
  
Stewie only glared more.  
  
Lois knocked on Rachael's door.  
  
"TAKE HIM!!," Rachael said giving Stewie to Lois.  
  
"Ok, how much do I owe you, young lady?," Lois asked getting her purse out.  
  
"$100 for the way he's been acting," Rachael said. Lois gave her the money and drove off.  
  
"YES!!! I'M FREE!!! And I have money! HOT TOPIC, HERE I COME!!," Rachael said locking her door, and ran off.  
  
~*~Where Michiru's at~*~  
  
"So....NOW what?," Haruka asked.  
  
"2 words," Michiru said. Everyone looked at Michiru. "ITALIAN ICE!!" Everyone but Michiru and Hotaru anime fell.  
  
"I want grape!," Hotaru grinned. (Hotaru went back to normal.)  
  
"LEMON!!!," Michiru giggled.  
  
"Strawberry for me," Sailor Pluto asked. She went back to her normal state too like Hotaru.  
  
"Wait.....I don't have any!," Michiru cried. Everyone glared at her.  
  
"Gee.....thanks Michi," Haruka said with a cold look. Michiru sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's MAKE some then!," Amy said. Everyone looked at her weird.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: AHH!!!!! THE WRITER'S BLOCK IS KILLING ME!!!!! AHHHHH!!!! But GOOD reviews take writer's block away! SO PLEASE REVIEW!! AND DON'T FLAME!! Laterz! 


	5. Take a Bow

Author's Note: Why am I updating this? It's not technically an UPDATE... but this I came up with this in stead of continuing... I'm so confused upon my own story... how pathetic...

- - - - - - - -

"How completely confusing... why are we even DOING this!?" Michiru growled.

"IT'S FUN!" Hotaru giggled. Trunks just sulked as much as Michiru.

"I don't even know how I started this... it's all so random... I'm a more...organized random person now! I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HOW I LIKE YUYU HAKUSHO!!!!!!"

Raising a brow, Hotaru nibble on her italian ice. "Chillax..."

"Okay people, sorry but obviously this fic is DEAD! I tried thinking of ways to revive it... I can't do it... so in stead I'm just going to write new fics... Sorry..." Michiru bowed her head...


End file.
